The need for brain bleach
by Mrs Sophia Lupin
Summary: Harry and Ginny steal a moment away after the battle and find themselves in a tight spot... A/N: Hi, This is my first time writing for anything like this and I'm still trying to figure out all the buttons and workings of the site. I know this has been done before and I have my own type of slightly AU thing going on which I hope you don't hate, anyway... enjoy.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from Queen Rowling's amazing imagination**

**Mrs Sophia Lupin**

* * *

The Need For Brain Bleach

Harry searched for a head of fire amongst the blondes and brunettes.

Looking around he saw her next to the portrait of seven women and a cow.

He pushed past the mass of people and pulled her through a hidden Passage behind a tapestry.

She screamed.

"WHO IS IT?" She yelled in the darkness and he silenced her with a kiss.

She broke the kiss and whispered "lumos" she saw who it was "Harry?" she asked

" Yes love?"

She punched his shoulder "OW! What was that fo-mph!"

They were kissing passionately, his hands were finding their way down and squeezing her arse, she had her hands on his chest where after lots of quiditch well defined muscles had formed.

Her lips were moving in time with his when his tongue ran across her bottom lip begging entrance which she allowed without a thought.

As his tongue explored the cave of her mouth she set to work getting his shirt off, popping the buttons one by one,

He broke the kiss to suck on her neck leaving teeth marks, her hands stopped what she was doing and she moaned – a deep and loud moan – she took off her tie and first two buttons when he took over leaving her in her lacy green bra.

He stared for a while making her feel self-conscious.

"What?" She asked nervously

"You are beautiful" he said choked and she turned the famous Weasley red at the sight of his robes – a little bigger in the front than they had been.

"Thanks, so are you"

"Can I... " He trailed off embarrassed

She took his hands in hers and lifted them to her chest, placing his hands gently on her full c-cup breasts. As he got into a rhythm he was pushing her up against the wall of the tunnel, and grinding his erection against her hip.

Ginny felt his hardness pressed up against her, and her vagina burned with desire. She made an involuntary thrust of the hips and collided her core with his leg, turning him on more and forcing his hands under her bra.

His calloused thumb brushed lightly against her nipple and she shuddered with pleasure, "More" She breathed.

Harry bumped his finger against her nub again, enjoying the feeling of her hardening under his fingers, he took her nipple between his index finger and his thumb and twisted, she shivered. He loved the fact that he was the one turning her on so much. This thought proved to be very erotic for him and he grew still more.

Ginny, feeling this, reached down and put her hand down his trousers. She rubbed through the fabric of his red Gryffindor boxers and revelled in his moans.

Harry wanted to pay her back and removed the bra. He sucked on a nipple and flicked his tongue against her little pink nub. Her head flew backwords at the treatment.

Working his hands down, he lifted her skirt and felt her through her tights. She moaned and pushed herself closer to his hand, while ripping her tights with her free hand. Now he was touching the slightly damp cotton of her green lacy underwear and it was fast getting wet. The feeling was amazing, Harry's hand was so close to her core and the anticipation was making her pussy drip with arousal.

She ever so slowly pushed her hand into his boxers and felt her fingers close around his dick, already Dripping with precum. Ginny pulled down his underwear, he chuckled and kicked them out of the way, her tights and pants with them. Now they were in-front of each other for the first time naked and, though neither had said anything, they knew what was going to happen.

With a wave of her wand Ginny whispered "_Pregnato Avoidus" _she pushed Harry down to the floor, lying down and lay atop him, in the 69 position.

She had just managed to fit the head of the massive shaft in-front of her into her mouth when he slashed her clit with his tongue repeatedly. The pleasure was almost unbearable and she nearly forgot about Harry. She took him in her fingers and forced the dick in her mouth, he tasted wonderful as the salty precum poured out by the bucketful. He groaned

She became aware of Harry between her legs when he sucked down on her clit and inserted a finger into her vagina. She moaned, spurted her juices all over his face and nearly came, but managed to keep herself together long enough to know that she wanted him inside her before they came.

"No, no I need you inside me, now!" She ordered

She lay on the cold, stone floor and spread her legs wide.

"Are you sure?" He inquired as he lined himself up "We don't have to do anything you don't want to"

She shook her head "I'm ready" He bent down to lick her pussy once more for good luck and then he entered her warm cunt. Not fast and impatient like in porn, but slowly and cautiously aware of the fact that the fifteen year old below him was very much a virgin.

It was a sharp, unforgiving pain that shot through her lower regions and watered her eyes as Harry's impressive manhood pushed into her braking her hymen, and Ginny could not help calling out in pain, despite her Gryffindor status.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed "It hurts!"

Harry stopped his movement and felt bad when he saw the tear in her eye fall down her face and land on her plump, right breast. He kissed it off and whispered "I'm sorry"

"That's okay sweet" she comforted him, the pain had lessened a bit now "You can move again" she told him.

He started very slowly and seeing her face un-scrunch he thrusted his hips and moaned. "Mmm yeah"

Ginny was suddenly in heaven, she found it hard to believe that something that had once been so painful was now so so sooo amazing!

Harry picked up his pace and pounded into her.

Ginny moaned with pleasure "Fuck-me-baby, fuck me hard!" she shouted.

"Yes-yes-yes" Harry was chanting in time with his thrusts

Ginny could feel something in the pit of her stomach and knew from LOTS of masturbation that this meant that her orgasm was on the way.

Harry reached between the two of them and pressed her clit

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Shouted a horribly familiar voice.

The couple's heads snapped up, shocked at the interruption.

But the first shock could not have prepared him for the one in store for them.. Stood before them, were Ron, Fred, Molly and Arthur Weasley

Harry's surprise caused him to jump, Thrusting his pelvis further into Ginny's pussy.

Waves of delight rushed over her and she screamed in ecstasy, clinging to Harry as she rode through the orgasm.

In a giddy, post orgasmic state, she turned her flushed head and saw Ron's livid face and Fred's laughing face. She hid her head in Harry's chest in her shame and Harry, unsure of what to do, patted her head.

He looked at Molly, and saw that she was torn between anger, laughter and embarrassment (on her daughter's behalf and her own).

Harry didn't want to look at Mr Weasley, the man who until now had respected him, trusted him and before they left had asked him to call him by his given name.

He didn't want to see the anger, the disappointment in his eyes that told Harry that he had let him down.

He finally braved it and looked up. There he saw not anger or disgust, but _amusement._ It was such a welcome sight that he let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

Arthur broke what seemed like hours of silence but what must have only been around five seconds (Which is a lot if you are naked in-front your family, adopted or not) with ;

"Well I'm going to pop out for some brain bleach, will anybody join me?" he looked around his small group of family members with an inquisitive look.

"I could go some brain-bleach" Said Fred, laughing

"I will too" Molly volunteered

Ron didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just glared at Harry

"Ron." Arthur's tone was stern, which was not a regular occurrence and so Ron reluctantly said "I'll come with you"

Fred walked out first, then Molly and as Arthur was walking the door Ginny, gathering her Gryffindor bravery shouted to him "Pick me up some too Dad"

"Will do" he answered over his shoulder with a chuckle.

Ron, the last to leave, cast a despairing look at the pair, "Again you two? You're like rabbits" and with that he left, the tapestry swinging behind him.

Ginny, mortified, looked at harry with wide eyes

"I just had an orgasm in-front of my Father"

Harry mearly chuckled and said "My future mother in-law saw me naked"

She glanced at the engagement ring glinting on her finger and smiled.

She whispered "I love you, Harry Potter, my brave boy"

He touched her forehead to his and whispered back

"I love you, Ginny Weasley, my sexy girl."


End file.
